Don't do it
by virginie59
Summary: the doctor think of wiping donna memories the tardis can't let him do it


hi this is my first attempt to write a fanfiction so be gentle with me also english is not my first language so sorry for the mistake. I'm a fan of ten/donna so be warned

That's all so happy reading i hope leave review please!

disclaimer: i don't own anything sadly

* * *

**Don't do it**

All the children of time are congratuled each other , hugging their neightbour but the doctor is preocupped one of them is not well not at all.

'She cannot be she will die i've got to stop that even if it'll breaks my hearts' the doctor thought as he come near donna

'one last hugs oh donna... ' the doctor thought

All of the sudden the heart of the TARDIS open a yellow light come from it and a woman body is forming from the light

"Doctor what is happenning" Rose asked

"Oh ... well" the doctor said

"It's look like a woman" Martha said

"Do you think it's what i think" the duplicate doctor tell donna

"I think yes but why ?" Donna aswers

"you think it's the ..."The doctor asked

"To right dumbo !" Donna exclaimed

"It's impossible ! "tell the doctor

"Sorry to interrupt but who is she?" interrupt Jack

"Hello my thiefs !" the woman says

"but but but how"the doctor stammered

"Who are you?"asked sarah jane

"Hi i'm the TARDIS but call me idris" idris aswers

"okaaaaaaaaaay but why are you here"ask Martha

"Oh martha jones always the cleverer " tell idris hugging Martha

Then Idris decided to hug all the children of time except two. Come in the face of Jack she stop.

" Hello gorgeous" flirt Jack

"Really Jack become flirty with me now, you've desapoint me captain refuses a hug from donna noble the most important woman in the whole creation"

At that Rose snort but idris give her a murderous glare

"I didn't know the boe-kind was so blind that you prefer a hug from little girl in place of real woman. Tell me why should i give you a hug?" ask Idris

" ..."

"It's what i've been thinking"

"Enough! why are you are here?"

"To stop you for doing the worst mistake of all your lives"

"Whats?"

"You know what you git,how can you just think of that?"

"Sorry but what are you talking about we want to know,right" all the person nodded

"He's thinking to wipe all the memory of us from donna's mind" Idris replicated

Everyone gasped and froze at that, and look at the doctor; he can only look at his trainers in shame

"Are you mental you can do that to donna she just save us all" Martha exclaimed

"Leave him alone i'm sure he have a good reason" Rose defended 'if he do that to that ginger cow we'll be alone in the TARDIS i just have to conviced to leave this clone of him somewhere'

"SHUT UP ROSE TYLER you're not concerned it's not for little girl, adults talking" snap Idris

"How dare you..."

"Oh i dare if he'll listen to me you've died long time ago so just shut up and try not to cause destruction again or rassilon help me nothing will stop me for punishing you this time"

"But she's right he's got no choice it's that or her mind will burn" the duplicate agreed

"It my choice not yours spaceman i prefer die than be what i've been before!"

"I can't let you die donna i just can't"

"Oh dear god how a genius like you can be so stupid look at the timeline really look" tell Idris

The doctor close his eyes and do what he's been told a small smile come to his lips after a little while soon turn in a happy grin

"Forward Doctor"

"Oh my ... NO I... i can't do it but what can i do? Old girl you have to help me we can't let that happen even if i have to spare another life"

"NO you will not sacrifies a life for me, i refuse you heard me martian no way you'll do that "

"But donna..."

"No but... it's my last word"

"Doctor maybe we can help i don't know just think it have to be a another way to save donna" conforted Sarah Jane

"yeah ... maybe we have something in UNIT that can help" aded Martha

"Or me in TORCHWOOD"

"it's nice of you all but i'm not worse all that effort ..."

"your our friends of course worse of all the ressource we have" Martha said hugging donna

"please don't make me cry" Donna replied

"So doctor we're listenning what did we do"

"I don't ... just let me think"

"In fact it's very gentle of you all or almost all (glaring to rose) but we don't need UNIT or TORCHWOOD all we have to do it's absorbing the time lord consciences for her mind"

"Yeah piece of cake" mickey snorted

"but no one can do that the only it's him or me" the duplicate exclaimed

"and we have a full consciences each so it 's impossible"The doctor completed

"you're not the only in the universe there's someone else"

"WHAT?"

"there's a another time lord in the universe" Idris revealed

"Who?"

"Jenny"

Four face fell a that particuliar word, Martha felt sorry for the girl who seems so nice and innocent,the duplicate is upseting in the motion of the blonde who would have be like a little siter for him, Donna and the Doctor feel their eyes wattering of the name of who will be a daughter for them in the little time they have with her.

"How dare you she's dead and you know it" donna snap

"No she's not Doctor you know i can detect time lord it's one of my protocol and actually i detect 4 time lord mind there's three here and the forth correspond to Jenny"

"Is it really true?"

"When have i lie to you my thief she's alive and well"

"So brings us where she is "

"Already prepare, HOLD ON TO SOMETHING"

Suddenly the TARDIS landed on something but the violence drive Donna in the Doctor arms, Martha in Mickey's arm, Sarah Jne in the duplicate's, Jackie in Jack's and Rose on the floor.

"Oops sorry for the landing" Idris says cheeky

Everyone separated as soon as the TARDIS is stabilized some reluctantly.

"NO doctor you can't go"

"WHAT? why?"

"The two of you help me stabilized Donna's mind i need you"

"Okay but who will looking for jenny"

"well Martha can you please go get Jenny"

"she can't go outside alone"

"i know that this is why jack'll go with her"

"WHAT? NO WAY" three person yelled

"calm down the three of you" then Idris look at Jack " i'm warning you if you lay one finger on her you'll have to sufer the wrath of donna noble and believe me the wrath of the doctor is nothing compared to it"

On that Martha and Jack leave the TARDIS.


End file.
